


The Warmth of the Stove

by mmmdraco



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji doesn't let just anyone cook in his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of the Stove

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Sanji leaned against the bow of the ship, Going Merry, smoking a cigarette and looking at the sky. Suddenly, he perked up and ran to the kitchen. He shoved open the door and yelled, "Who's burning down my kitchen?"

Zoro was standing at the stove, making some sort of concoction in a frying pan. He was using a plastic spatula over high heat, though, and he was wearing Sanji's apron. "Yo. I missed dinner, so I figured I'd make it myself and save you the trouble."

Sighing, Sanji quickly pulled Zoro's pan off of the stove. "I know your teeth are strong enough to handle the burnt pieces of spatula that you have in your stir-fry, but I can't let you eat this. Is there anything you'd like? I'll tell you how to make it."

"Barbecue pork fried rice."

Sanji grinned. "Ah, one of my specialties." He began to pull ingredients out, placing them in specialized compartments on the counter to hold it in place so it wouldn't roll. He brought out all of the pans, dishes and utensils that Zoro would need. Then, he stepped back and began instructing. "The pork has been marinating for 24 hours already. Grease the oven pan, heat the oven to 450 degrees, and cook the pork until the sauce is no longer translucent. It will start to brown from the red color it is." He waited until Zoro did this, calling out suggestions as he went. "Now, set the rice to cook. Put one cup of rice and one half cup of water in the rice cooker. It's preset. Just press start. Get your vegetables ready, then. Carrots in centimeter-cubed pieces, peas, this slices of onion, cabbage if you'd like; very thin, and only the tops of the outer leaves. If you like peppers -- thin slices; not too big. Make sure to scrape all of the seeds out before you chop the pepper. Top them with soy sauce, just enough to cover the tops of everything. Put about two tablespoons of oil in the pan. Heat it to about medium-high - -level seven on there. Cook it until the cabbage wilts and the onions begin to carmelize."

The rice cooker dinged to signify that the rice was ready, and Zoro took a moment to glance around helplessly. Sanji smiled and continued his instructions. "Take the vegetables off of the burner. Go get the rice. Scramble an egg with a bit of milk, some salt and pepper, and keep it off to the side for a moment. Mix in the rice with the vegetables in the pan -- put it back on the burner -- then add the egg. Keep stirring it continuously until the egg is all cooked. Now, set it off to the side for a moment again, but put a cover on it, and pull the pork from the oven. Grab a knife, and chop it up. It's already been deboned and there shouldn't be much fat left on it. So, put the pan back on the burner, take the cover off, and mix in the pork. Stir it up more. Put your wrist into it! Now, turn off the burner, plate it, and you're done."

Zoro was out of breath and had pieces of cabbage in his hair. He had barbecue sauce in a streak up his arm, but he had a plate of good-looking barbecue pork fried rice in front of him. "Sanji, how the hell do you do this so fast?"

Sanji grinned. "Practice. Besides, I'm just that good." He grabbed a fork and approached the plate. He took a forkful. "Now, for the true test of how you've done: the taste." He took the bite and began chewing thoughtfully. He swallowed finally and Zoro watched his throat flex on the motion.

"So, what do you think?" Zoro asking, rubbing absently at a tiny oil burn on his arm.

Sanji grinned widely. "Too much salt."

Collapsing against the counter, Zoro sighed. "Oh well." He grabbed his own fork and took a bite. "Hey, this isn't bad! But, you're right. There is just a bit too much salt."

Walking toward the door, Sanji passed Zoro briefly and plucked the cabbage out of Zoro's hair. "Clean up the kitchen, and then you can eat. And never, ever cook in here without me again." He left, and Zoro watched him go and began to think about the experience. Sanji was so skilled at what he did, and so confident about everything he did. He was strong, and handsome, and Zoro felt that he has developed some sort of set of feelings toward the man.

He began to clean up the kitchen. He put away the rest of the vegetables and cleaned up everything he'd used. Then he realized that Sanji had let him use his knives. He hadn't said anything about it, but there were two sets of knives in the kitchen. One set was composed of the ones which had come with the ship. The set that Zoro had used were Sanji's personal knives which he had made a big deal about everyone else not using.

Zoro finished cleaning and sat down at the table to eat. He enjoyed the food immensely, almost as much as the food which Sanji made every day. Then, he realized he was still hungry, but for more than just the food. He still cleaned his plate, dried it and put it away. Then, he decided on a plan and went to put it in action. Yeah, Sanji was girl crazy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't want a friend on the high seas. It was that which Zoro was counting on.

Zoro walked to the room he shared with Luffy, Usopp and Sanji. He entered and said to Sanji, "I want something for dessert." Sanji raised an eyebrow, but put down the book he was reading and followed Zoro to the kitchen. When they got there, Zoro opened the door and let Sanji in, then followed, closing and locking the door silently behin him. Sanji turned to Zoro and asked, "What did you want for dessert?"

"Strawberries and cream." He already had the strawberries sitting on the counter.

"The cream is in the ice box. You don't need to cook it."

Zoro shook his head. "That's not the cream I want."

Sanji looked shocked. "You don't mean..."

Taking a few steps toward Sanji, Zoro slid an arm around the other man's back and pulled him close. "I want any cream you're willing to give me."

Not moving, Sanji looked at Zoro and tried to think of something to say. He came up with, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I wouldn't kill you for doing this."

Zoro smiled. "You let me use your knives."

Sanji smiled and came a little closer to Zoro until they were pelvis to pelvis and Zoro's eyes widened as Sanji rubbed against him. "I let you use my knives because you're a swordsman. I know that you know how to take care of a blade." He pressed against Zoro, even leaning in to taste the nape of his neck.

Going slightly weak in the knees, Zoro moaned and began pulling off his waistband and swords. They had been sheathed at his side this whole while. "I'll be happy to take care of your blade." He let his hands roam to Sanji's chest. He swiftly unbuttoned his black jacket, then the blue pinstriped shirt. He slid his hands inside Sanji's clothing and closed his eyes as he smoothed his hands along Sanji's stomach and sides. Zoro took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and pushed forward; placing his lips upon Sanji's own. It was a pulsing kiss -- throbbing and pressing -- and Zoro and Sanji began to pull at each other's clothes with a fervor, their fingers and lips touching every new bit of skin that was exposed.

Then there was finally only a pile of clothing on the floor and two nude men, Zoro took a chance to grab Sanji around the waist and ease him down to the floor. He kissed down the center of his chest until he was in position to pay worship to Sanji's cock. It was strong-looking and long, but somewhat thin like Sanji himself was. Zoro's own was thick, but of average length, so Sanji was enough different to be a pleasant surprise. Zoro took Sanji's arousal gently into his mouth and began to suckle it. He drew it further into his mouth, his hands moving to gently caress Sanji's balls. Sanji was restrained in his reactions, but he couldn't help but drag the back of his hand across his mouth to muffle his moans. His hips moved toward the ceiling, thrusting his length down Zoro's throat. He rose steadily to the precipice, only to be left there as Zoro backed away momentarily. Sanji groaned, "No... don't stop!"

Zoro nudged Sanji's legs up and dove to his entrance. His tongue and lips played lightly, lubricating and preparing Sanji. He was moaning and couldn't help himself because the sensations were so powerful. Sanji had his long legs wrapped haphazardly around Zoro's torso, and they went into a sprawl again as Zoro pushed himself up and positioned his member as Sanji's hole which seemed to conform to him. As Zoro pushed himself inside after Sanji nodded for him to do so, Sanji seemed to accept him completely, grasping him perfectly from within and almost sending Zoro over the edge far too early for his liking. It was only his strong will and determination (and ability to keep still) which kept him in check. However, once fully seated within Sanji, he paused to enjoy the feeling and to get an even better hold on himself.

Sanji couldn't seem to keep still beneath Zoro. His hips rolled slightly as he felt Zoro piercing him, all of his weight on top of him, holding him down and giving him something to take the edge off while he waited for Sanji to calm down a bit as well.

A moment later, Zoro pulled out slightly, then eased himself back into Sanji with a slow thrust of his hips. Sanji groaned and pushed himself against Zoro as much as he could, urging him on. Zoro took the hint and began pumping into Sanji, growing to a fervor. At that fevered pace, Sanji and Zoro tangled in one another's arms and legs; their lips and tongue exploring at each other mouths and necks.

Zoro's hands roamed across the lean planes of Sanji's body, eventually coming to rest on Sanji's cock. It was so hard and leaking -- evidencing his extreme arousal. As Zoro began to stroke Sanji's cock, Sanji tightened around Zoro and it took only a few moments befre Sanji's back arched and he tightened even more as he came, his come splashing against his stomach and pooling there as Zoro gave a few final thrusts and soent himself within Sanji.

When they had finished, Zoro grinned and pulled himself away from Sanji just long enough to grab a strawberry from the dish on the counter. He dipped it into the come on Sanji's stomach, then took a bit. He grinned and smiled. "It's delicious."

Sanji shook his head. "Could you get me a towel? I'm a bit messy here and if I don't clean up, this will chafe." Zoro complied and allowed Sanji to wipe himself clean, and then stand. Sanji grinned and grabbed his apron. He slid it on, then said, "Okay, now it's really time for dessert."

Quickly, he whipped up a strawberry and lemon cream filled pastry with a cream cheese icing glazing the top. Zoro sat back and watched in amusement as Sanji cooked. Once he tried the dessert, however, he quickly decided that it beat out every chocolate confection he'd ever had. Though he hadn't tried all of Sanji's desserts yet, this promised to be a favorite of his for a while to come. He looked forward to trying them all, eventually.

They sat there, once the dessert had been served, and ate quickly, just enjoying the company. There was something about the sweetness (much like the view of Sanji cooking in just his apron) that really got to Zoro sometimes. Now was one of those times.

Zoro stood up and walked over to Sanji who had begun to do the dishes once they'd finished eating. He sidled up behind him and placed a soft kiss on the side of Sanji's neck. Sanji eased into the embrace, but still hit Zoro with a towel. "You dry."

Grinning broadly, Zoro took up the towel and began to stack the dishes that Sanji washed (and he dried) back into the cupboards. As he had to go up on his toes to put away a particular bowel, Sanji put a hand on the side of Zoro's thigh, then leaned in and placed a kiss at the cleft of his buttocks. When Zoro sank back down to the ground, he turned to see Sanji smile broadly; a sight which seemed to ignite something within Zoro.

They finished with the dishes and Sanji hung up his apron. "You know, it seems like it might get cold in here. Perhaps we should get dressed. I don't want to see you as less of a man than you are right now."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, then grinned. He put an arm underneath Sanji's arms, and the other behind Sanji's knees, then lifted him, holding him close to his chest. "I just want to see you whenever I can."

Eventually, they did get dressed and did go to bed, but they spent a while just joking araound and having fun. They kissed and nuzzled against one another, simply learning responses and becoming comfortable with each other. They would never lose their urge to argus, but from this point on, there would be a playfulness to it.

And the kitchen was always their special place, though Nami refused to eat anything that Zoro cooked once it was revealed to the crew that Zoro did indeed sometimes help.


End file.
